That Way
by Mistress Nika
Summary: Heero is caught by the enemy on a mission, but this enemy is someone he knows all too well. What will happen when he must fight against someone more dear to him than his own life. 12 ONESHOT


**Title:** That Way  
**Author:** Mistress Nika  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Pairings:** 2x1, 4x3, 13x5, hints of 1x2x5  
**Warnings:** shounen-ai, sexual situations  
**Disclaimer:** If I owned Gundam Wing I guarantee the US would never have dubbed it. And there would have been a subplot involving the five G-boys, Zechs, Treize, a Winner mansion, lots of cool whip, and Wufei being called 'man-whore' repeatedly.  
**Summary:** Heero is caught by the enemy on a mission. But this enemy is someone he knows all too well. What will happen when he must fight against someone more dear to him than his own life.

* * *

Heero Yui had accomplished his mission. He had the target item. Now all he had to do was escape with it unnoticed. Closing the heavy metal door which had once protected his prize silently, he cast his eyes once around the room before heading nonchalantly towards the door, ready to make his exit unnoticed. 

"Going somewhere?" A sarcastic voice he recognized all too clearly.

Spinning around, he leveled his weapon at the new presence who was currently leaning against the wall, arms crossed with an angry glower on his face. He was caught, but his opponent seemed to be unarmed. However, he knew this man well, very well. He knew that appearances could be deceiving where this particular soldier was concerned.

Stepping away from the wall, the man advanced on him step by calculating step. Despite his raging emotions underneath, his mask of the perfect soldier remained intact. His hand didn't waver as he continued to train his weapon on him.

"I should've known it was you." the man said with a wry twist of the lips. "Who else would have the audacity to steal from me?"

He paused mere inches from Heero, the shiny metal of his weapon close enough to cause series damage should he choose to employ it. However, the man seemed completely unconcerned, as if he were certain it wouldn't be used on him. "You should have realized the intel was bad." he smirked. "I let the info slip so I could catch the culprit in a trap."

"Stay back." Heero demanded, a hint of emotion threatening to show through. "I don't want to hurt you." The last was said with no change in tone, however it seemed as if it were a pleading, begging cry not to have to injure this man. This man who he would more willingly turn the gun on himself than cause him injury.

"I can't do that, Hee-chan." the man said, with a flip of chestnut hair, tossing it back over his shoulder. He eyed the precious item cradled in Heero's left hand close against his body. "That belongs to me."

"Don't call me that." he ordered, giving the man his best death glare.

"Why?" the man asked, his smirk turning less dark and more playful. "Are you afraid? Are you afraid that it'll remind you of what we shared for so many years? Are you afraid it will remind you what we shared just last night?"

Heero refused to let his emotions be played like that. The man before him was the exact same person who he hoped to share his bed, his heart and his life with forever. But he couldn't let those emotions get in the way of his mission. He was the enemy now. "Duo, just let me go." he nearly pleaded. "Let's not do this."

The braided boy shook his head a bit sadly. "I told you. I can't do that, Hee-chan." Gazing into his lover's eyes, he smiled a bit wistfully. "I really didn't want it to come to this, but..."

Without warning Duo launched himself at Heero, knocking the weapon out of his hand to go skidding across the room. With a clack it came to rest against the far wall. Duo knocked the other boy to the floor and proceeded to wrestle with him for possession of the item.

Pressing his opponent's back into the floor with his weight, he sat on him and attempted to snatch the item from his hand. Only to be suddenly flipped onto his back and their position's reversed.

Heero knew that the entire purpose to this battle could be destroyed in a heartbeat and made the split second decision to leap up and place the item on the counter next to him. Now the one who claimed the item would be whoever won the fight.

Not having time to respond, Heero suddenly found himself plowed into again, this time being pressed against a wall with Duo's weight pinning him in place. Stoic prussian met flashing cobalt.

"Just give it up, Hee-chan." Duo smirked, grinning wildly as he pinned the stronger boy in place. "Things are different now. I won't be taken down so easily."

In answer, Heero quickly ducked down and twisted his body around. Escaping from his grasp, Heero grabbed Duo by both arms and hauled him to the floor. Placing a knee in the middle of his back, he pinned the braided boy's hands to his sides preventing him from moving. Leaning down, he placed his lips level with his opponent's ear and whispered, "No? Then why are you the one losing?"

Duo just chuckled in response. "Once an uke, always an uke I guess." Turning head to the side in order to be able to see the boy holding him down, he grinned up at him. "Gee, isn't this familiar? Of course, I seem to remember the prize being slightly different."

In a flurry of movement, Duo kicked his legs out with a force great enough to dislodge the weight on his back. As soon as he felt his captor's hands loose, he flipped them over causing Heero to be flat of his back. Taking advantage of the boy's surprise at having their positions so quickly and effortlessly changed, Duo straddled the shocked boy and pinned his hands above his head. Taking a cue from previous encounters, he also made sure to pin his legs with his own. Leaning down, he lightly brushed his lips against the others. "You didn't think I'd give up without a fight, did you?" he taunted. "Like I said, things are different now. I will do anything to protect what's mine."

Moving his lips further down, he pressed a firm kiss to his neck. "But maybe," he spoke with a lust-filled tone. "Maybe I can distract you." Changing sides, he kissed the other side of his neck, this time allowing his tongue to dart out and lick at the sensitive flesh. "Maybe I can...have both you...and my..." He trailed off as Heero suddenly lunged forward, claiming his lips with his own, both becoming lost in a sea of passion.

Three sets of eyes watched the two boys play with exasperation.

"They're at it again." Quatre muttered with a roll of his eyes.

Trowa threw a hand over the blonde's eyes as clothes started to be removed...or rather...torn off. "Don't look." he ordered softly. "It'll give you ideas."

Removing his koi's hand, he turned and looked at him with a rather uncharacteristic grin. "Who said I needed new ideas?" his grin turning oddly perverted. "I rather think my ideas are quite good. At least, you don't seem to protest...too much."

Trowa's eyes widened and he almost yelped as he felt a hand fall on his backside. Instead, he choose to simply stare at his partner. "Nympho." he said, a small smile creeping onto his face. "You've been spending too much time with Duo."

Quatre giggled and grabbed Trowa's hand, half-dragging him out of the room in his haste.

Wufei sighed, muttered an "Injustice." and stepped over the discarded clothing littering the kitchen floor. First he went to the corner to retrieve Heero's fallen 'weapon'. Placing the spoon in the sink, he grabbed a clean one out of the drawer and went to the other side of the room. Carefully avoiding the writhing bodies on the floor, he picked up the forgotten tub of melting ice cream and beat a hasty retreat to another room. The library was sounding good right about now.

As he ate the ice cream he thought to himself with a sigh, _'One day they're gonna wise up and buy separate tubs of ice cream. And then I won't have to ever walk in on them having sex in the kitchen again. Although...the music room, the living room, the garden, the solarium, and the dining room are all definitely off limits_.' He shuddered at the many thoughts that flashed through his head. "Plants should not be used that way." he mumbled to himself. "And the dining room table should DEFIANTLY not be used that way!"

Sounds of passion from the room next door caused him to jerk around to stare at the wall in shock. "And Trowa's flute should NEVER be used THAT way!!" he exclaimed. Slumping down in his seat, he groaned, "I'm living in a brothel."

With a resigned sigh, he stood up and quickly discarded the now empty ice cream container in the trash. Deciding that going back in the kitchen to put the spoon in the sink was a bad idea, he simply left it on the desk and exited the room. Maybe a nap would be a good idea. Yes, a nice safe nap. And when he awoke, he would find his four companions back to their usual selves and all would be well.

Decision made, he headed down the hall to the room he shared with his lover...s. Walking into the darkened room, he quickly found himself on the floor having tripped over a pile of clothing that was most definitely not his. Kicking his feet to extricate them from their cloth prison, he growled, "Damnit, why does he have to be so damn messy..."

Finally managing to stand, he took two steps and hit the floor again. This time a large automatic handgun that had been surreptitiously placed at the foot of the bed as the culprit. "Gun crazed maniac..." he mumbled as he stood once again.

Finally plopping down onto the bed, he almost shrieked as he felt something sticking him in the back. His first reaction was that he had made the poor judgment NOT to look first and was now going to die a horrible and painful death as his house mates got lucky mere rooms away. Quickly reaching under him, he pulled out not the expected knife but a well-used hairbrush with several telling chestnut strands caught in it.

"Damnit Maxwell!" he grumbled, "I told you to put the damn thing back when you're done!"

Flinging it angrily across the room, he didn't even notice when it struck the wall and bounced onto the desk coming to land on a certain laptop. Burying his head under the pillow, he hoped and prayed that Heero and Duo didn't decide the bedroom was more appropriate than the kitchen floor anytime soon. He was tired, stressed and damn well needed a nap! _'Although,'_ he thought with a smile as he drifted off into the land of dreams, _'I suppose that would work to ease tension just as well.'_

--

Wufei woke a few hours later to find a pair blue eyes watching him. With a lazy smile, he reached up and wrapped his arms around the man's neck, pulling him down onto the bed beside him. A pair of strong arms embraced him and he nuzzled into his neck.

"Yui and Maxwell are passed out in the kitchen." a deep voice purred as he stroked the dragon's back. "I take it the mystery of the disappearing ice cream was solved?" When Wufei chuckled slightly, the man traced a hand across his face, brushing back stands of black hair that had come free in sleep. "Everyone was wired from the mission yesterday?" he inquired softly.

"Mmm." Wufei murmured sleepily. "You have no idea."

Laughing, the man responded with a smile, "And they left you out? For shame!"

Wufei chuckled along with him, running his hands over a powerful chest. "No. They offered." he whispered. "But I told them you were on your way and they decided to let us have the bed."

"How nice of them." he breathed, dipping down to taste his dragon.

Wufei surrendered to his lover's caress with a breathy, "Treize."

* * *

(A/N) Don't hurt me! I have a dream! And it involves bishounen and ice cream.... (drools) ;D


End file.
